


Workplace Crush

by theOfficialSandwich



Series: Marvel One-Shots [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton Feels, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Comfort, Coming Out, Crushes, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, First Dates, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Happy Ending, Holding Hands, Multi, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Says the Wrong Thing, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory Negotiations, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Natasha Romanov, Reader is gender neutral, SHIELD, supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theOfficialSandwich/pseuds/theOfficialSandwich
Summary: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov/Reader (Gender Neutral)The reader, a Communications Analyst at SHIELD, is crushing hard on the organisation's top agents, unaware Natasha and Clint have a crush on them too.Requests are OPEN.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov/Reader, Clint Barton/Reader, Natasha Romanov/Reader
Series: Marvel One-Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107830
Kudos: 27
Collections: Everything from The Official Sandwich





	Workplace Crush

**Author's Note:**

> "It's a bit of a longer one." - Me, 2020
> 
> Oh hey, before you read why not Sign Up for my[ Weekly Newsletter! ](https://www.getrevue.co/profile/theOfficialSandwich)All things The Official Sandwich, straight into your inbox every Sunday.

Y/N L/N had worked for SHIELD for almost four years now, being a Communications Analyst for two of them. Y/N had no ambition to be a field agent, but as they still wanted to help make a difference, a desk job was the only option. They didn't complain though, it was a well-paid position with all the extra benefits you could've asked for, and it was close to home. The set of NDA's Y/N had to sign at the beginning, were thicker than their contract, but Y/N lived alone so who were they going to tell anyway. They'd moved to NY for the job, leaving their family behind, but this had been Y/N's dream job and they still got to travel back and see the family at Christmas, so it wasn't all bad.

Recently however, Y/N had made two friends at work, in the form of the people she least expected, Agent Romanov and Agent Barton. It had started last Friday, just as Y/N had been finishing up their work, this time an encoded signal picked up by one of the STRIKE Teams. They were working late, as usual, when Hawkeye had walked their cubicle. Now this wasn't unusual, the Communications Team worked from cubicles between the Hanger and Infirmary, so their area was a common thoroughfare for Field Agents. What was unusual was that the Avenger stopped at Y/N's cubicle.

"L/N, right? Y/N L/N?"

"Um. Yes, Agent Barton, that's me."

"Working late." It was more of statement, than a question.

"Always Agent Barton, but I enjoy my job."

"Well I won't keep you." Clint said, walking away as quickly as he'd arrived.

Y/N, confused by the conversation, shook their head before going back to work.

**::::::::::::**

As Y/N got back to work, Clint headed to the underground garage where he met up with Natasha.

"Hey Nat." Clint greeted, sliding into the car.

"What took you so long?" Natasha asked, pulling out of the garage and onto the main road.

"Nothing, just went to the toilet."

"Don't lie to me Barton. You know you can't."

"I talked to that desk agent you like."

"Y/N L/N. What'd you say?"

"Not much. Just how you were in love with them."

"Don't push me Clint, or I'll run off with Y/N for myself. Now what'd you talk about."

"First off how dare you. Second, as I said not much, you know I can't talk to pretty people. I asked their name, to make sure, and asked why they were working late."

"And?" The Black Widow asked, swinging into a space outside their apartment.

"I agree that something is missing. Missing is maybe the wrong word, you know what I mean. I just feel that I, we, have so much more love to give. That maybe Y/N could be a good addition to our relationship, y'know."

"I know, and that's great. It would be horrible you didn't like Y/N too."

"So how do we go about this?" Clint said, stepping out and following his girlfriend up the apartment building steps.

"Slowly. We don't even know if they're attracted to us."

"So, start with just friends and go from there?" Clint asked, as they walked hand in hand, down the hall to their apartment.

"Exactly." Natasha said, opening their door.

**::::::::::::**

And so that's what Clint and Natasha did for the next few weeks. They got to know the person behind their crush, and what they found out only made the two spies fall harder.

For instance, it was Clint that found out Y/N was single.

"Hey Y/N, I brought you coffee." Clint said, handing it over.

"Oh, good morning Agent Barton, and thanks." Y/N replied, taking a sip.

"So, Y/N, you seeing anyone?" Clint asked, leaning up against the cubicle's partition.

Y/N coughed in surprise, spitting their coffee back into the styrofoam cup, "Um, sorry no. No, I'm not. Why?" They managed out after the choking subsided.

"No reason." Clint responded, leaving soon after.

"What was that about?" Y/N wondered out loud to themselves.

"You did WHAT?"

"Relax Nat, they didn't actually choke. More like a coughing fit."

"Jesus Clint, I'm definitely going next."

"I thought you wanted to choke them." Clint joked, knowing as soon as he'd said it that he'd done little to ease the tension. Natasha's look itself spoke volumes, as did the way she shook her head and walked off.

"Good luck honey." Clint said to his girlfriend's retreating figure.

**::::::::::::**

True to her word, Natasha approached Y/N next, managing to catch Y/N on their break a week or so later. An opportunity Natasha had archived by changing her own schedule.

"Afternoon Y/N." Natasha greeted, sitting down opposite.

Y/N whipped the head up from their phone at the sound. "Good Afternoon, Agent Romanov. I er, I can move if you need me to?"

"Not at all, and please call me Natasha."

"Oh ok, Natasha. Did you need something?"

"Just an answer."

"Um sure, what do you wanna know?"

"Are you gay?"

"I'm sorry?" Y/N said, stiffening and sitting up straighter. Actions that immediately made Natasha regret her questions bluntness.

"Sorry, Y/N I didn't mean to-" To which, Y/N cut her off.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm bisexual." Y/N said, gathering up their belongings, "Agent Romanov." Y/N said lastly, with a curt nod, before leaving the break room.

"Shit." Natasha said, just as her phone pinged.

**Clint: where are you**

**Natasha: break room**

**Natasha: with Y/N**

**Clint: they still there**

**Natasha: no**

**Natasha: i fucked up clint**

**Clint: on my way**

"Yeah, that was a bit blunt." Clint said, after Natasha's explanation.

"Thanks Clint, I feel much better." Natasha said, slumping against his shoulder.

"At least we know their gay?"

"Clint, didn't remind me."

"Personally, I don't see a problem."

"Were you listening to anything I just said?"

"Yeah, they're bi and on top of that we know they're also single and that they like coffee."

"Your point being?"

"How about we invite them out for coffee or something? To make up for everything, maybe do it a few more times and then ask them out."

"I suppose that could work."

"It will. But I think you should be the one to ask Y/N."

"How'd you come to that conclusion?"

"I'm scared and you're the one who was blunt."

"You're right, wish me luck." Natasha said standing up from the table.

"You won't need it."

"Oh, I will."

"You won't, have you seen the way they look at you and stumble over their words. Y/N does that with me too."

"That's because we're high level agents, Clint."

"Possibly, but they're differently crushing on us too. Now go." Clint said, making a shooting motion with his hands.

"I'm going, I'm going." Natasha said, leaning down to kiss Clint's cheek, before walking to Y/N's department.

**::::::::::::**

Y/N?"

"Oh, it's you Agent Romanov. How can I help?"

"I wanted to apologise for earlier, I didn't mean to come off so blunt."

"Right. It's fine, apology accepted." Y/N said, turning back to their work.

"And as a token of my apology, I wanted to invite you out for coffee, with Clint."

"Oh, ok sure. That would be, nice." Y/N said, a little flustered.

"Great, how's tomorrow after work?"

"Not the best. But I can do the day after." Y/N continued quickly, not wanting to miss their chance.

"That's alright, we'll all go after work." Natasha said, happily.

"See you then, Natasha." Y/N smiled up at her, their gaze lingered for a while before Y/N pulled away and went back to their work.

Natasha smiled at the use of her first name, and the blush on Y/N's cheeks before saying goodbye and walking to the garage.

**Natasha: they said yes**

**Natasha: after work, day after tomorrow**

**Natasha: they called me Natasha again**

**Clint: great, you on your way down?**

**Natasha: on my way now**

**::::::::::::**

Noticing the time, Y/N clicked save on their work and carefully packed their laptop into their rucksack. Slinging the bag onto their bag, just as their phone pinged. A message from an unknown number. A very odd thing under normal circumstances, especially on a SHIELD-issued phone. Pushing their confusion aside, Y/N opened the notification.

**???: meet us in the garage, next to the stairs. n & c. xx**

Y/N realised it had to be from them, but what were the kisses about? Was this a date? No of course not, they're dating, and Natasha said this was to make up for a few days before anyway. Y/N wrestled with themselves on whether to write a kiss back, eventually decided on just one.

**Y/N: just leaving now. x**

**::::::::::::** ****

Clint and Natasha drove Y/N to a little coffee shop in the outskirts of town, it was one Y/N had never been to before.

"We always go to this one." Clint explained from behind Y/N as Natasha drove. "It's small and it's never full, so no queue."

"And we didn't get recognised there." Natasha tacked on.

"Which is a nice change." Clint added on.

"It sounds lovely." Y/N answered, truthfully.

"I'm glad you think so." Natasha said, before Clint interrupted, excitedly with.

"We're here!"

Y/N watched as Clint left with their orders and headed to the counter. Before jumping back round to face Natasha, as she reached across the table to their hands in her own.

"Hey Y/N."

"Hey, look you don't need to apologise, you didn't need to buy me coffee. You made a mistake and I forgive you."

"Thank you, but I feel bad for making you out yourself like that."

"Well yeah, there are definitely better ways." Y/N replied. "But I just keep asking myself why."

"Well I asked because. I asked because I have a crush on you."

"Wow, er I, thanks but Clint, your boyfriend, is right there." Y/N said, surprised, shooting worried glances over at Clint's turned back.

"I know it may seem odd, but first I need to know if you have a crush on us."

"I, yes I have a crush on you and Clint. I'm really sorry if this ruins-. You know what, I'll just go." Y/N said, moving to stand up only to have a hand on their shoulder push them back down. Y/N turned to see it was Clint's, who then moved to sit down next to Natasha.

Y/N swiftly drew their hands back from Natasha's and turned to Clint, "Clint, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" But stopped themselves, at Clint's raised hand.

"Y/N I like you too, over the past few weeks we've been trying to find out more about you. Even though some of us didn't go about it in the right way." Clint said, jerking his thumb at his girlfriend.

"Hey, look. I said I was sorry." Natasha said, indignantly. Y/N failed to suppress a laugh at Natasha's behaviour, which made her smile again.

"Anyway. We were wondering if you'd wanna date both of us."

"A polyamorous relationship." Natasha cut in.

Y/N sat in silence for a while, taking all of this sudden information in, before finally speaking, "Sorry, I'm still processing that you both like me. I've only been in monogamous relationships before, but I'd like to give it a try."

"That's great." Clint said, relaxing into the booth.

"It is, Y/N. We'll go as fast as you want." Natasha said, getting up to sit next to Y/N.

Clint walked round to Y/N too, sitting on their other side and taking hold of one of Y/N's hands. "How about dinner, at ours?" He asked.

"I'd like that." Y/N replied, squeezing Clint's hand.

"So would we." Natasha affirmed, as the three of them sat back against their seats, simply enjoying the moment, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, Kudos, Comments, & Bookmarks are very much appreciated! : )
> 
> Oh hey, since you're down here why not Sign Up for my[ Weekly Newsletter! ](https://www.getrevue.co/profile/theOfficialSandwich)All things The Official Sandwich, straight into your inbox every Sunday.


End file.
